Evil has returned
by Ebonyshadow12
Summary: Two years later, after defeating Asura, a new enemy has come to take over the world, not to mention how cruel their methods are. And of course it's the task to the famous trio to stop the enemy before it's to late. Meanwhile, the relationship between Maka and Soul has become more complicated in many ways, BlackStar tries to surpass God and Kidd got symmetrical problems as usual.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note:_

 _Hi everyone. This will be my first fanfiction ever, so if you're still considering on reading my story please bear with me. I'm still new to all of this and I'm not sure if I'm a good writer or not. This one will be split in chapters and I'll try to post as soon as I can new chapters. However, if you think this story is really lame, stupid or everything negative, please let me know so I can change or rewrite it.  
Last, but not least, English wasn't my first language so I'm fully aware that my English can be terrible sometimes…_

 _Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer; I don't own Soul Eater._

Summary:

 _Two years later, after defeating Asura, a new enemy has come to take over the world. And of course it's the task to the famous trio to stop the enemy before it's to late, not to mention how cruel their methods are. Meanwhile, the relationship between Maka and Soul has become more complicated in many ways, BlackStar will be still trying to surpass God and Kidd still got his problems with unsymmetrical objects while Liz and Patty try their best to calm him down._

...

Tonight was a regular night like every other. Streetlights banded the shadows from the streets, rats were eating form the trash, most windows and doors were closed and the most normal thing of all at midnight, nobody was seen on the streets of Death City. At first sight, you would think that nothing was going on. The silence ruled clearly, except a uncommon sound of clinging metal against metal, some now and then a warrior's cry and oddly roars of extraordinary beasts could be heard in the distance.

'Maka, two more from behind,' yelled Soul as Maka dealt with a tough monster in front of her. As soon as she killed it, it transformed into white sparkling dust. Maka swung her scythe backwards to block the attack from the monsters behind her. Unfortunately, those weren't the last one and she already defeated a bunch of them. Maka begun to worry about the others. This war between the students of DWMA and the terrible, scary, smelly monsters was nearly everywhere around Death City.

Meanwhile, the battlefield was covered with now and then some white powder. At some point, the white powder will collide and form a new, dangerous beast. For every 10 monsters they slayed, one monster will rise from their ashes and become stronger than a "regular" monster. Eventually, Maka reached Kidd and the others and started to fight with them.

'Why are they constantly appearing? They not even walking symmetrical,' yelled Kidd the Death in disgust. Before Maka could give a response, a roar of a blue haired boy was heard:

'YAHOOOO, does it matter? I'll slay them with my almighty strength!'

"This doesn't make sense,' said Maka after letting BlackStar finish his "victory" yells for each creature he slayed. 'At the top of all, these monsters turn into dust instead of souls and become even more powerful ones, but how?'  
Nobody was able to answer her, partly because they were to busy dealing with the enemies. Suddenly said Liz:

'Maybe there is someone who is controlling them. How will they otherwise transform into new monsters out of nowhere?' Because of their resonance link, they were able to hear each other clearly, even at a distance of more than 50 feet from each other. Suddenly, Maka felt a presence of a very dangerous being. She flinched. _No way_ , she thought. Soul noticed this and asked her what's been bothering her.

'You're right Liz,' said Maka. Soul understood her immediately. The way her shoulders tensed and how her eyes looked in the distance with empty emerald eyes told him that there was a witch nearby.

'But there is a huge problem,' Soul said. 'How do we find that witch in this mess?'

'Is that a serious question', asked Blackstar. 'Leave this to your God! Tsubaki, ready?'

'Whenever you are,' answerd Tsubaki the multiweapon and changed into her Demonsword mode.

'Soul resonance,' they yelled in unison. While their resonance increased, Blackstar was surrounded by shadows. When their resonance was complete, Blackstar swung his Demonsword and brought down twenty monsters, with just one hit! There was a hole, but that was of course fixed by two bigger monsters.

'Dammit,' cursed Liz. 'Kidd, we need to resonate to if we want to find that bitch.'

'Let's do this,' yelled Patty deviously.

'Right,' said Kidd.

'Soul resonance,' yelled Liz, Patty and Kidd in unison. Liz and Patty transformed from twin-pistols into two large cannons, which get hold of Kidd's arms.

'Three,' yelled Liz.

'Two,' said Patty.

'One,' said Liz.

'KABOOOOOM,' yelled Patty cheerful.

'Death Cannon,' whispered Kidd. A huge blast exploded from the twin cannons, which wiped 26 monsters out, including the two large monsters that appeared. This time, the gasp was big enough to run through. Suddenly, Maka saw a woman with short curled light blond hair and long dark green robes. The woman lifted her hand and moved it up and down, while smiling evilly. The monsters backed away, as they were telling them to come to her.

'Why is she telling us to come to her,' asked Soul confusingly, but Maka didn't hear him. Her attention was completely registered on the mysterious woman. Maka knew better though, that woman was a witch for sure.

'I bet it's a trap,' said Maka softly.

'Maka,'yelled Kidd. Maka snapped out of her thoughts. 'Go for it! We will hold them back!'

'We will be alright,' Tsubaki said.

'Definitely,' said Blackstar. 'No one can surpass my Godly powers!'

'On it,' yelled Maka as she run as fast as she could to the evil witch. While on the run, she sliced some monsters which stood stubbornly in her way. Maka felt more uneasy the closer she got to the witch. Something just didn't felt right. Why aren't the monsters attacking anymore? Why does everything around her becomes darker and is the spotlight focused on the woman in front of her? Where did this al come from?

And as she expected, this was to odd for it's own good. The witch didn't move at all from the moment Maka wanted to strike her. There was a dramatic slow motion. Maka gasped in shock. The witch vanished. She wasn't real. She sensed her soul disappearing as she lifted her scythe, but it was to late. Once she sliced the witch, she vanished.

And so did her whole world.

...

Author's note:

Alright! First chapter is done. So, did you liked it? Or was it bad? Let me know! If the story is good enough, I'll write the next chapter a soon as possible.

Bye for now.

ES12


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

Hi everyone. I have decided to make this story complete. So here's a brand new chapter. I hope you like this one too. It's a little bit longer than chapter 1. I have to tell you that I added one OC into this story and there will be more OC's. I also have forgotten to tell you that I had added a OC in chapter one. Hehe, sorry for that...

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, only my OC's.

...

Maka was having a hard time. Her breathing was unsteady and heavy and her heart was racing like crazy. She couldn't decide if it was a dream or a warning for in the future. The dream felt strangely real and at the same time like every other dream or nightmare she ever had. Eventually, she felt herself more awake than sleepy, so she decided to leave her warm bed and visit her kitchen. She put some water in a pan, turned on her hot plate and prepared some tea herbs in a cup. She discovered, two days earlier, that this was the best way to calm herself after having a nightmare such as she had experienced tonight. Since her kettle was making to much noise, she used a regular pan instead. While making her tea, she was wondering about her nightmare. She had felt she could sense souls just as good as right now. To confirm this, she checked if she could sense her best friend's, partner's and weapon's soul. She closed her eyes, panicked a bit, but sighed in relief when she found his soul. It didn't moved much, just bounced slowly up and down. Probably in the same rhythm of his breathing. The colour of his soul was just as equal and bright as always. She heard the water began to boil. She put her cup in the sink and poured extremely carefully the steaming water in her cup. She took the cup (grateful that the cup wasn't hot), blew a bit and leaned against the counter. She closed her eyes once more and, to past time, she recalled her dream to make sure she'll remember the most important details such as the witch she saw. _I'll write it down later_ , she thought sleepy.

'Can't sleep,' asked Soul out of nowhere. Maka quickly opened her eyes and put a hand to her mouth to prevent for screaming it out. She gave Soul a irritating look. _Nice, I'll have to start over again_ , she thought.

'Soul, don't scare me like that,' she whispered angrily.

'Sorry,' he said and opened the fridge to take some milk.

'Want some,' he asked. She shook her head. 'No thanks'.

'Alright,' he answered and took a huge sip straight from the milk carton. Meanwhile, he watched her carefully. _Why is she up in the middle of the night_ , he wondered. He leaned against the fridge, facing Maka.

'Something's bothering you,' he asked, watching her as she took a deep breath and let it out quite frustratingly.

'No, was just up way to early. I was thirsty so I made me some tea,' she lied half. It wasn't completely lied. She actually made her some tea because her mouth felt a bit dry. However, Soul didn't believe her. She could tell because he sighed tiredly.

'If you don't want to tell me, I'm fine with it, but lying isn't cool Maka,' he said after taking another sip of his milk.

'I'm not lying,' she replied a little bit louder than she expected. Soul finished his milk, threw the carton away and walked just so he was properly facing Maka, but with 3 feet between them.

'I'm going to bed again,' he said. 'If you change your mind, my door is open.' He started to walk to his bedroom.

'Wait,' she said softly. She drunk her tea quickly, put her cup on the counter and walked to Soul, who was standing next to his bed. She leaned against the doorframe. Soul turned around, but he saw that Maka wasn't looking at him. She focused her eyes on the floor and folded her hands in front of her. She leant her head against the cold wall. Because she wore her hair down, he couldn't see her eyes. 'I just had a nightmare. That's why I was up. There is nothing going on'. Soul felt guilty and walked to her until he stood in front of her. He took her cold hands, probably gotten cold because she was tired. He tried to warm them.

'Wanna talk about it,' he asked. He wondered where her nightmare was about, he could see in her expression that it bothered her quite a lot.

'You'll think it's stupid,' she said. Soul moved one of his hands to put strings of her hair behind her ears to look at her.

'Try me,' he asked playfully and smiled softly. Maka smiled tiredly back at him. She noticed just how tall he was right now. It never came to her mind earlier because they weren't this close for the past months.

'Promise not to tell anyone,' she asked.

'I won't tell anyone,' he answered seriously and looked at her told him shortly what her nightmare was about. She also told him that she didn't know if it was a regular nightmare or something else and asked Soul what he thought. Soul didn't know either. They discussed it for a good hour, eventually discussing if they should tell a professor or not.

'I don't think we should tell anyone about this yet. It's not that I don't believe you, quite the contrary, but anyone else wouldn't say this is an evidence that a new enemy is among us,' Soul said worried. Maka sighed. He's right. Soul will believe her immediately, her friends would as well, but anyone else might wonder if she has become insane, to say it lightly.

'You're right,' she said. 'Maybe my dream was just a mix from the missions we had done earlier and Blackstar's creepy movies from yesterday'. Both Maka and Soul were forced yesterday to watch one of Blackstar's favourite movie "The age of ninja's" which were, of course, about fighting ninja's, defeating the enemies and saving the world from harm. Altogether, a rather boring movie because everything was so predictable. But, because it was Blackstar's 16th birthday, Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz, Patty, Soul and Maka agreed to give him the party of his life. It included Tsubaki's famous cooking, watching several movies (from movies about war to movies about haunted houses and those kind of things) and playing games. In the end, they all had fun yesterday.

'Come on,' Soul said after Maka nodded in agree. 'Let go back to bed. Unless you want to stay with me up all night,' he grinnend mischievously and started to tickle Maka.

'Noooo. MAKA CHOP,' she yelled.

"Ouch, sheesh you didn't have to hit me that hard,' grumbled Soul. Maka giggled softly.

'You should have thought twice before you started to tickle me,' said Maka. Soul mumbled an apology. After the battle against demonking Asura, the bond between Maka and Soul had become stronger than ever. They also understand each other better, although, they don't admit this to each other. And these are one of the reasons why they are the strongest couple of DWMA.

Maka smiled to Soul once more.

'Goodnight Soul,' she said softly.

'Night Maka,' he said to her. Maka made sure his door was almost closed, just open enough to let in some air like always, and walked to her own bed. She curled herself up under the thick covers of her sheets, praying that her nightmare didn't return. She put her hands close to her chest, to make sure Soul's warmth will protect her for the night, and falls asleep.

Somewhere in the distance….

The woman with the dark green robes, as green as a rainforest can be, sits silently on a rock. Her goldenblond hair was curled up so it hug her face perfectly. Although her hair was short, her bangs prevented everyone to look directly into her eyes, on purpose. She took a small knife, cut herself and closed her eyes. Suddenly she started to laugh very softly. Her laugh was very mysterious, like a laugh from evil itself. She sung:

'Rise from the dirt, stand next to me  
Children of madness, stand up and be free  
Take my blood and punish the one  
Who thought they could supress anyone  
With blood, unhuman-like  
Come to me and bring them fright  
And together we will rule  
Starting tonight.'

...

Author's note:

Chapter 2 is done! And, did you like it? Or was it worse? Better or lesser good than the first chapter? Let me know! I'll write the next one as soon as possible.

Bye for now!

ES12


End file.
